Kaede
|age-part3= |death= |status= |species= Human |gender= Female |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair= Black → Gray |skin= White |family= *Kikyo |weapons= Bow and arrow |abilities= |occupation= Miko |team= Rin |affiliation= |viz manga= |english tv= |anime debut=1 |final act= no |manga=1 |japanese voice= Hisako Kyoda |english voice= Pam Hyatt }} '|楓, かえで|Maple}} is a secondary character in the series. In the story, she provides important advice and backgrounds for the story to progress. She is Kikyo's younger sister. History As Kikyo's younger sister, Kaede would assist her with various tasks such as gathering herbs or holding her arrows. Kaede also travels with Kikyo to a priest's shrine to learn to be a priestess, and there she and Kikyo met the dark priestess Tsubaki for the first time. Kaede loses an eye sometime during her childhood, due to an accident. In the manga, her eye appears to be freshly bandaged and bleeding shortly before Kikyo's death, suggesting that the wound occurs when Inuyasha attacks the village to steal the Shikon Jewel; supplementary information states that she "lost her elder sister and her eye in an incident fifty years ago." The anime shows the incident occurring when Kikyo shot an arrow at a demon near Kaede - the attack wounded Kaede's right eye and left it blind. Her parents died when she was very young and Kikyo was only family to her. During the Story After Kikyo's death, Kaede becomes a priestess in her own right and defends the village against demons. When Kagome arrives, Kaede recognizes her as the reincarnation of her sister. When Kagome frees Inuyasha, Kaede places the "Beads of Subjugation" onto him to give Kagome the power to control him with a spoken word. Kaede is well-respected and held in high regards by the villagers and the members of Inuyasha's group, whom she often advises about demons and other spiritual anomalies. Though Inuyasha is easily annoyed with her, he listens to her when necessary and doesn't hesitate to protect her from a threat. Later on in the series, Kaede took on a running gag where people would usually mistake her as a demon and not a priestess, due to her old age. The Final Act In the Final Act during Kikyo's final death, Kaede sees Soul collectors flying around her village as she sees the spirit of Kikyo who came to bid her a farewell. Using the last of her strength, Kikyo finally bids her sister a farewell saying sorry for causing her pains, in the final act ending set 3 years Rin lives with her in the village to decide to live in the village or rejoin Sesshomaru again when she is an adult and she is training Kagome to become a full priestess. Appearance Outfit Kaede's clothing is identical to Kikyo's. She is wearing the traditional dress of a miko, which has remained essentially unchanged to this day. Kaede wears a white jacket with sode-kukuri (cords) through the sleeves and the open shoulders similar to Inuyasha's and Jaken's. Strings called muna-himo are attached to each lapel, and are tied in front to keep the garment in place. Kaede wears bright red hakama, which include the small board at the lower back. On her feet, Kaede wears common tabi (socks with a split for the big toe) and rice straw sandals. During a battle prior to Kikyo's death, Kaede lost an eye. She now wears an iron tsuba (sword guard) as an eye-patch. Personality As seen, Kaede is a kind priestess who tends to people all over the village. Although a patient person, Kaede can sometimes be very serious and aggressive. Being the sister of a priestess, Kaede adopts many similar personalities and characteristics from her sister, often calling Kikyo her idol. Powers & Abilities Kaede is a miko of considerable power, and she has many spiritual abilities that she uses for combat and healing. Spritual Power: Although not as powerful as Kikyo, Kaede possesses spiritual powers, being able to sense demonic auras and other supernatural occurences. Bow and Arrow: Kaede wields the Bow and Arrow with much skill and accuracy, being able to shoot any target with precision despite her missing eye. Due to age, her accuracy has somewhat decreased. Sacred Arrow: Kaede, like many priestesses, applies her spiritual powers to her bow and arrow to produce sacred arrows. Her sacred arrows, however, are not as powerful as those of Kikyo and Kagome. When Kaede was 10, her arrows had a small pink aura, with about half the brightness of Kikyo's arrow. Her sacred arrows no longer have any spritual light, which is due to her old age. Sutra Magic: Kaede is capable of using sutra spells to ward off demons. she was once shown doing this in tandem with Miroku. Barrier: In several Inuyasha episodes (including movies) Kaede is shown capable of conjuring a large barrier around her village to prevent anything from attacking its inhabitants. Creating the barrier, however, seems to have weakened her considerably and places strain on her body. Eyesight: Just like Kikyo and Kagome, Kaede can see things that are normally invisible to normal people. Examples include spirits, or Yura's Hair. Anime vs. Manga In the manga, her eye appears to be freshly bandaged and bleeding shortly before Kikyo's death. In the anime, however, her eye seems to have been lost for quite some time. Also, the anime shows that her right eye is damaged instead of her left, however, as the manga progresses somehow Kaede's damaged eye turns out to be the right as well. Quotes *"Inuyasha, ye must be strong...and ye better not forget where ye buried me!" *"Now that the sacred jewel has appeared again in this world, the evil beings who desire its power will soon be flocking here." *"It's been fifty years since that day... Inuyasha is still sealed to the Tree of Life. Inuyasha is as he was then. At that time, Sister knew her life was over. Then why did she choose to use a sealing arrow and not a purifying arrow? Why did she seal Inuyasha to the tree which transcends time, the Tree of Life? And why... although he hated my sister for sealing him onto the tree, Inuyasha's face still looks so peaceful? I still don't get it... I wonder if a day will come when I will fully understand...?" *"That was the first time I'd seen the Sacred Jewel. And after she was given custody of it, Sister Kikyo's fate changed drastically. She would watch other girls her age indulge in make-up, paint their faces white, and enjoy their youth. Trivia * In Kagome's dream (when Tsubaki placed a curse on her), Kaede appeared in the modern world buying a gift from Kagome's grandpa for her Grandson Shippo. In the dream sequence, Kaede is shown as having both of her eyes. * During the early episodes of the English Dub, Kaede would speak with a Medieval dialect. This was subsequently dropped as the series continued. * She is renamed as "Geumsamae" in the Korean Dub. * In The Final act episode 8 scene, Kaede and Kikyo looks like Piccolo says final goodbye to Gohan in Dragonball GT. * She was featured as a young woman in The Holy Pearl. * She has the same name as a a teenage female ninja who appeared in Urusei Yatsura, who accidentally lost her important scroll when knocked with Ataru Moboroshi. References ca:Kaede zh:枫 Category:Characters Category:Priests and Priestesses Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Sengoku Characters Category:Archers